


i've got a burning desire

by katesgeckos



Series: when i'm down on my knees, you're how i pray [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, I can't believe I just wrote this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesgeckos/pseuds/katesgeckos
Summary: “Please”, Kate panted, “Please, Daddy”, her face burning red-hot. The word still felt a little naughty on her tongue, like secretly sucking candies during a sermon, the taste as sweet as only forbidden fruits could be.





	

“Please”, Kate panted, “Please, Daddy”, her face burning red-hot.  
The word still felt a little naughty on her tongue, like secretly sucking candies during a sermon, the taste as sweet as only forbidden fruits could be.

She was rewarded by Richie’s large warm hands helping her sit properly on his lap.

 

He had lounged in the armchair in front of the tv when she’d noticed his rolled up shirtsleeves, feeling a hot spike of lust shooting through her at seeing the normally closed collar open in the heat of the afternoon, and Richie’s usually slicked back hair tousled from his shower earlier.

Kate had been sitting at the kitchen table, leafing through an outdated fashion magazine she’d found behind her motel bed, stealing looks at Richie from time to time, the heat in her belly becoming almost unbearable.  
She’d been incredibly glad that Seth had gone out earlier to observe their next target (a jewelry shop for a change), and to ‘get his drink on’. That way he hadn’t been able to make fun of her flushed face and her ceaseless squirming, naked thighs sticking together underneath the table

Richie and her had planned to join Seth later at the bar but Kate had needed something else first.

She had ambled over to Richie, trying to look casual and unflustered, but his sharp blue eyes had looked right through her hastily erected façade.

He’d watched her calmly and patiently, face impassive but open, waiting for Kate to decide what she wanted to do next.  
She had sat down on one of his big legs, squeezing it tightly between her own, pressing down so that she could grind against the soft material of his slacks.

He had put his long fingered hands onto her hips, holding her securely so she’d been able to rut against his leg. Her arms had come up to grip his shoulders, her mouth softly pressing onto Richie’s, and she’d felt him dragging her closer, another delicious rub against her pussy.

 

Now that Kate sat in his lap, two knees on each side of him, she could feel Richie rock hard underneath her and she bucked her hips, making both of them gasp.

His lips moved over the shell of her ear: “What would you like, babygirl?”

She shivered.

“Undress me, please.”

 

Richie made short work of her thin flower dress, pulling it over her head and unclasping her bra with one hand, while the other one went back to gripping her waist.

Kate leaned forward and savoured the feeling of her naked skin against his fully dressed form.

Richie’s took one of her rosy nipples in between his lips, sucking, while she slung her arms around his neck, sighing and moaning into his shoulder, still bucking her hips.

She carefully sat on his still clothed hardness and felt his hands move down to slip her panties a little down her thighs.

Richie then lifted her carefully by her hips and Kate moaned when she felt one heavy hand move to her ass, grabbing one cheek and squeezing it. Richie’s other hand was caressing her soft thigh before moving towards her folds.  
She doubled over, moaning when he began to massage her clit with his thumb, and bit his shoulder when he slipped one large finger inside of her, her thighs shaking with the strain to keep kneeling on his lap.

 

“Okay, baby?”, Richie murmured into her ear, kissing her earlobe, then licking down her neck to suck on the slope of her shoulder.

 

She was only able to gasp a quick “Yes, Daddy”, before he slipped a second finger in, hitting her sweet spot, which made her moan and squeeze her eyes together.  
Then he inserted a third one into her tightness.

Richie began to move up into her, the hand still on her ass holding and lifting her in the rhythm of his thrusts, while he moved and curled his fingers inside her pussy in delicious slowness, his thumb frantically massaging her clit.

Kate's moans became wetter and more desperate, a flush spreading from her cheekbones down to her heaving chest and Richie surged up to silence her cries with his mouth.

 

Not being able to hold on any longer she screamed out, the fingers clasping Richie’s shoulders digging into his flesh, while she rode out the orgasm that had been building up, the muscles around Richie’s fingers contorting.

 

After she was completely spent, Kate slumped forward into his broad front.

Slowly, Richie pulled out his fingers,licking her juice from them and then tugged her under his chin, engulfing her in a firm embrace.

 

Feeling him still hard underneath her she mumbled softly, lulled by his warmth and his smell: “What about you?”.

Instead of an answer, Richie simply picked her up and helped her to loop her legs around his middle, her oversensitive nipples rubbing against his shirt, making her shiver.  
He carried her into their bedroom, carefully lowering her still naked form onto the bed.  
Then he came around to settle in next to her, pulling her flush against his chest, nudging his right arm under Kate’s head, while his left arm came around to pull up the blanket and cradle her protectively against him.

 

“When you wake up, I’m gonna make you forget your name.”, Richie rumbled into her ear, a smile in his voice, and she shivered once more against him, grabbing his hand lying on her stomach and squeezing it tightly.

 

Seth had to wait a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So this just happened. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, I'm thinking about starting a series with Kichie snapshots.


End file.
